Imperfect Reality
Back to list. Previous. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*gawks at the pun for a moment then faints, laying almost completely motionless on the ground* 'Catt Hatter: '''Oh for Pete's sake. *Fetches a pillow and tucks it under Helen's head.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*grimaces and blinks, sitting up* Oh... Hey Catt. *smiles* We really need to stop seeing each other like this. 'Catt Hatter: '*Sigh* It's all right, I just wish you would land on something softer than the floor. It must hurt. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Okay, got it. Next time I faint, I'll be sure to grab a pillow first... *laughs softly* '''Catt Hatter: '*Chuckles.* Maybe someone here can make you a necklace that summons a pillow every time you faint? 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Sounds a bit tricky... Perhaps I should just work harder on getting over my fear. *smiles faintly* '''Catt Hatter: '''Don't push yourself too hard, huh? Things like that always take longer than we'd like them to. *Catt says, a soothing tone in her voice.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen smiles.* I know, I know... I've studied the human mind long enough to know it won't just vanish overnight... 'Catt Hatter: '''It'd be nice if it would though. *Catt said, offering a hand to help Helen off the floor.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''It would but... *She accepts her hand, pulling herself to her feet.* I think the struggle might be good for a person... Do you know what I mean? *Helen smiles at her with a strange light in her eyes, looking down as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.* '''Catt Hatter: '''It might be, but I would personally prefer to not have such problems in the first place. Would we could all be so lucky. *Catt stared off, vaguely uncomfortable with the subject.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*She laughed softly.* We both know that would be much too easy... Life always has to find some way to try to hold us back. 'Catt Hatter: '''Yes, it does, doesn't it? *Catt said, her tone flat. She didn't like to think of the inevitable hardships in life as hard or inevitable. She'd rather not think of them at all.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen looked at Catt, frowning.* Is something the matter? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just rambling on, as usual... *Her cheeks flushed, guilt making her chest tighten.* 'Catt Hatter: '*sigh* It's not you, Helen. It's just the inherent unfairness of life irks me something fierce. Why couldn't the world just have been perfect from the get-go? The lack of a satisfactory answer is a continuous irritant. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well... That because the people in the world aren't perfect and each one is unique... Everybody has different beliefs and morals and it wouldn't exactly be easy to please everyone all at once without changing who they are. *She looked down.* I guess I just believe the world needs to be flawed... Otherwise, for better or for worse, we wouldn't be who we are today. Bad things can create good people... They also bring people together and prove time and time again the resilience of humanity.... *Helen finally trailed off, sinking deep into thought.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Certainly you are right, but I often wish the world didn't need to be flawed. It's food for thought at the very least. Category:Main Plot Category:Early Days